timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Hate and Let Hate
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis Buck and Larry get caught up in arguing that they didn't notice that they left Otto Osworth behind on one of their historical missions. While he survives, Larry and Buck go at each other. Plot Opening on the satellite, we find Larry busy cooking when Tuddrussel comes raging in, mad at him for washing his phasers in the dishwasher, potentially ruining them. To get him back, Tuddrussel throws Larry into the dishwasher, and forgets about him when the alarm goes off. Tuddrussel tries to assure Otto that they don't need Larry to travel, and attempts to bring up the coordinates himself, and accidentally presses the "Self-Destruct" button. But Larry comes in just in time. Fuming, he pulls out one of the clean phasers and aims it at Tuddrussel, only for water to come out. Disappointed, Larry lets it go and fixes Tuddrussel's blunder with the computer and quickly pulls up the mission. On the computer screen the name "Hernando de Soto" appears above a portrait of him.The date and place reads, "1537" and "Atlantic Ocean". Otto states that de Soto was a famous Spanish explorer who "discovered" Florida and much of Central America. When Tuddrussel gets ready to leave he immediately trips and falls down. When looking down at his feet, it's discovered that somehow his shoelaces where tied together. Larry snickers, making it obvious that sometime during Otto's exposition he did it. Tuddrussel and Larry start to bicker like children, getting on the launch pad and taking off without Otto. They immediately come back after remembering that they forgot about him though. Within a few seconds of silence after they zapped to their destination, Tuddrussel and Larry come back from the mission arguing once again, this time about who got de Soto to stop managing a health spa and get back to exploring. They never stop to realize that they forgot Otto again. Back on what is now a deserted island in 1537, Otto had just come back from relieving himself in the forest when he discovers that the guys had left him behind. Trying not to panic about being stranded, Otto tries to reassure himself that Tuddrussel and Larry will come back for him "any second" now. But they don't. Back on the satellite the guys play vicious pranks on each other; including Tuddrussel stealing Larry's head and hiding it and Larry replacing Tuddrussel's spray on deodorant for spray paint. In the past, Otto has a difficult time forging for food and not knowing what else to do settles on sand and salt water as nourishment, making him horribly sick. Tuddrussel and Larry meanwhile draw up territory lines around the satellite, stating that they can't go past each other's borders. One problem in this, they accidentally drew lines separating themselves from their own respective living quarters; this forces them to live in their opposite domains with Larry having control of the gym and Tuddrussel in the kitchen. Otto, in desperate need of help and attention makes new versions of Larry and Tuddrussel out of coconuts, rocks, seashells, sticks, and vines. He mimics their voices and pretends that everything is fine and is getting the love he's craving from them, even imagining that the sand and salt water he's having to eat is really something Larry made for him because it's his "favorite". The guys on the other hand start going native to their opposite domains. Tuddrussel is forced to cook something in the kitchen, stating that he hasn't had a "decent meal in days" and ends up cooking up entire feasts for himself and enjoying the fruit of his labor. Larry goes into the armory and discovers the pleasures of shooting a phaser while accidentally shooting a photo of Tuddrussel that the man had kept in his locker that shown him, Larry and Otto in a happier moment. Larry soon goes on a rampage through his empty side of the satellite blowing up things in his path. Things are getting worse for Otto as he continues to just barely survive being trapped and unprotected in a hurricane. Later on when the storm passes, Otto comes across a group of baboons who are vicious and territorial and threaten to attack him. After days of being alone from each other, Larry and Tuddrussel start to grow bored and depressed of their solitude and express how much they miss their partners. They meet up at their drawn up borders and apologize and give each other gifts; Larry had added on more phasers and explosives to Tuddrussel's favorite weapon. And Tuddrussel had baked him a pink, three layered cake from scratch. The two hug and make up, and call out to Otto and tell him that they've made up. But only silence greets them. They realize their huge mistake, and go rescue Otto. They arrive in the nick of time as Otto is about to be mauled to death by the baboons. Tuddrussel clobbers them while Otto runs to Larry, who protectively hugs him. When Tuddrussel comes back from beating up the baboons, Otto exclaims that he knew that they wouldn't forget him, but then ask why it took them so long. Larry slyly says, "Let's just say we had some growing up to do." This moment is ruined when Tuddrussel quips that Larry especially had some maturing to do, leading them to argue again. But this time instead of being annoyed or distressed that the guys are fighting, Otto is completely content, happily stating, "It's like I'm home already." before Larry zaps them back to the satellite. Trivia * When Tuddrussel attacks the baboons, he says, "Get your hands off him, you dang dirty apes!" This is in reference to the 1968 film ''Planet of the Apes ''where the main character shouts a similar line when captured. * When Larry is shooting with Buck's phasers, in his frenzy he shouts out a few known catchphrases: "Say Hello to my little friend!" (from the movie "Scarface") "Go ahead, make my day!" (from the movie "Dirty Harry") "Hasta la Vista, Baby!" (from the movie "Terminator 2") Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes